


All I ask is a windy day

by duesternis



Series: And now, gently [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, half-clothed sex, this is very lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duesternis/pseuds/duesternis
Summary: Now John’s hands pressed so tightly into Henry’s hipbones, he was sure to leave bruises, and would kiss them in apology every day, until they faded.With a heave and a pull Henry managed to dislodge John’s shirt from where it had been tucked in and a moment later the sun caressed John’s naked back.
Relationships: John Bridgens/Harry Peglar
Series: And now, gently [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769338
Kudos: 18





	All I ask is a windy day

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sea Fever by John Masefield, one of my favourite poems

Henry clasped his hands around John’s neck and pulled him flush against his chest.  
John's lips were already swollen red from kissing and Henry had no plan to lay off them. He licked into John’s mouth and John smoothed his hands up and down Henry’s quivering flanks.  
"Slow down, my dear. We have all day, there is really no reason to rush."  
John pressed his lips to Henry’s shuddering pulse and Henry fisted the shirt John was still wearing.  
Indeed quite frustrating.

  
"Please, John, I need to touch your skin. Please." Henry pulled at the offending collar, wrapped his legs around John’s stout waist.  
John gasped into his hair, hands quite firm on Henry’s hips.  
"Henry!"  
They both pulled back a bit, looking at each other with blown pupils and panting mouths.  
Henry licked his lips and grinned, hips nudging the slightest amount at John.

"No need to be scandalised, Mr Bridgens. Not the first time I’ve done that."  
"It’s broad daylight."  
"And we’re quite alone."  
The little clearing they had spread their picnic blanket in was indeed quite deserted, the ground already soft with sand and no longer moss. The cliffs dropped down to the shore not far from here and the air was heavy with salt, warm with the sun.

"Henry...", John shifted, trying to get more air between them and only quite managed to rub their pricks together.  
Henry groaned, hips lifting to press more firmly against John. There were only a few layers of clothing between them and he felt the heat radiating off of John  
It was his favourite feeling in the whole world.  
Well, maybe except for sitting by the fireplace with a full stomach and John’s hand in his.

Now John’s hands pressed so tightly into Henry’s hipbones, he was sure to leave bruises, and would kiss them in apology every day, until they faded.  
With a heave and a pull Henry managed to dislodge John’s shirt from where it had been tucked in and a moment later the sun caressed John’s naked back.  
Henry sucked and licked along his collarbones and down his chest, teeth grazing a nipple, fingers flicking the other. John panted, hair hanging into his face and eyes bleary with the pleasure of Henry’s hands on his skin.  
Henry neatly shimmied out of his own shirt and pulled John down again, making him rest his weight on Henry’s chest.  
They kissed deeply, hips rutting faintly into each other, legs tangled and sweat pooling between them.

Their beards rasped over skin and hair, mouths smearing wetly over sweaty skin and gasps and groans, grunts and breathy words the swelling symphony of their love. John deftly opened their trousers and Henry made a crass comment about stewards and their nimble fingers that earned him a swat and a firm kiss.  
Their heated skin dragged drily against each other and Henry reached for the picnic basket with a muttered curse. John had the farther reach and pulled the basket close.

"There’s the petroleum jelly in the corner."  
"You packed that?"  
"You certainly didn’t, my dear." Henry grinned and took the jar out of John’s hand.  
"Did you plan this, Henry?"  
"I planned for it, John, but I didn’t drag you out here simply for a quick tryst."  
John smiled and shook his head fondly, cupping Henry’s face in two hands. He kissed his cheekbones, his red mouth.  
"I love you."

Henry smiled, grabbed the back of John’s head in one hand and pulled him in for another kiss.  
"I love you, John."  
Henry slicked them up with the petroleum jelly, hand lingering between their bodies. The firm heat of his palm made John close his eyes, made him rest his forehead in the curve of Henry’s shoulder.  
He inhaled the scent of Henry’s skin, arms shaking where they bore his weight.  
Henry curled his hand around John’s prick, thumb pressing against the slit. Then, with a deft twist of his hip and the tangle of their legs pulled close, Henry twisted them round. Straddled John, kissed the shocked laugh right off his lips.  
"I love you. I love you so much."  
John cradled Henry’s arse in his palms, dragged their hips together, feet firmly planted in the blanket.  
Henry’s hand was still wrapped around John’s prick. Henry’s own rubbed up against his knuckles and he opened his grip, nestled both their pricks in his calloused hand.  
The heat and silk of it made them both gasp for breath, the cool wind from the coast licking the sweat off their skin

John smiled up at Henry, was met with a wide, loose grin.  
Joy was written in every of Henry’s moves. The roll of his wrist, the jerk of his hips, the trail of his tongue over the jut of his bottom lip.  
His free hand tangled with John’s on his thigh and John’s free hand tangled with Henry’s other hand. Their pricks were heavy and hot in his hand, Henry’s fingers slick with the jelly and their leaking wet.  
John pressed a kiss to Henry’s wrist and together they spilled over their hands.  
Their mingled seed dripped on John’s naked belly.  
Henry groaned and shook, hips still twitching into the loose circle of their hands, his fingers scrabbled for further hold on John’s hand.

  
"I love you," gasped John, skin still tingling with joy, wind teasing hair into his eyes.  
Henry freed his hand to stroke the hair out of his face, a warm smile on his sweaty face.  
They kissed, settled next to each other and John fumbled for his jacket and subsequently the handkerchief in its pocket.  
Henry pulled the neckerchief from his backpocket and wiped them both down with it, before John had even managed to navigate his jacket.  
"There." With a kiss to the tip of John’s nose Henry tucked him back into his drawers and then buttoned the placket.  
Henry tucked himself away again and John made sure the fastenings were done properly. Hooked his fingers under the waistband of Henry’s trousers and kissed him again and again.

They lay on their blanket until the wind chased them back into their shirts and the rain chased them home into their flat.

At home, safe in their bed, John cradled Henry against his chest, and the last thing they said to each other that night was a quiet, true „I love you“.


End file.
